One September's Fallen
by MZJackoby-7L4W-WolfenStrangerX
Summary: A Naruto Fanfic contains OC's The Konaha Ninjas find themselves in a total mix in events: Well...A demoncrossbreed's search, love triangles......rectangles.....tangles? What's Sasuke's big secret? Why's Naruto so confused? Sakura!Accept truth..In Progress


_浜野 三千代_

**September's Fallen**

**Well, my first chapter. First of all I have to thank those who actually decided to check out what this "ameteur's" got. Please review after if you may, it'd be appreciated a lot, and encouraging to continue. I must warn you though, being an extreme procrastinator and a very, very busy individual, with exams, art, music and so forth, updates will be, well, a little slow- however, with encouragement, that can be fixed. Well, enjoy. **

_Introduction(Prologue)_

Full moon. It's light piercing through the bleak darkness, revealing a lone survivor, his silhouette lying on the ground, among the many dead, consumed and digested by the pressing darkness, its terrors and mysteries, seen and experienced only at the few last moments, when the grasp of life is lost.

At the center of the bloody mass, the kid just stands there, heartbroken, panic-stricken, over the heads of two; his parents.

He was too late, too weak and naïve to have been able to do anything. A tear running down his cheek as he looks down, cursing himself for his limitations, his loss.

And then….. transformation.

He had not been the only one alive in the darkness. An older figure moves in at a distance, in the manner of an incubus, with the bloody intent, to kill. His rifle points at his target, his heartbeat louder than his breathing, holds tightly, then lets go.

**--XXX--**

A smirk appears on his face.

"Heh, got the little bastard."

But at the next instant, the smirk disappears. The kid nowhere in sight, the bullet on the ground.

Overcome by paranoia, he drops his gun and stumbles backwards, gasping.

And then, he falls down, flat on his back when a shadow covers his face.

Letting out shuddering gasps, he pleads,

"Please don't kill me!"

The person standing over him; his target, not a kid anymore. But a raging demon. Born that way and always will be. His tail held up, canine ears erect, his eyes gleaming a florescent blue, and an aura of hate surrounding him.

Baring his fangs, he says,

"Do you like being the targeted? Consider this only a dark remnant of your dreams. And I, the demon that haunts you. Tell me how this feels, whenever you return to reality."

"You blasted devil! Son of a…"

Almost immediately, he lands a fist at his assailant's heart. As blood rushes out, the silence is broken, while he gives an evil stare, drilling his fist deeper into the wound.

Then, he jumps back, the fist revealing four spikes emitted from the glove, blood stained.

The assailant, motionless on the ground, having let out his final cry. And the demon kid, once again, alone standing, yells his song of anguish and regret, the song of hell itself.

**--XXX--**

He suddenly sprang up from his short-lived sleep, breathing rapidly.

"Ugh……NOT AGAIN!!"

He exclaimed, hitting the bed's mattress and kicking wildly, after glancing at the clock.

The lights of the seven room building turned on in response to his racket. At the next instant, the door swung open.

"What the fuck, Naruto!! At least have some frigging respect for others who are trying to get some sleep here!"

A teenaged girl shouted from the entrance, miserable from the lack of sleep, her pink hair going haywire.

"Gosh, sorry Sakura. It's just….."

"Just what?! You've had a bad dream, and woke up after having two hours of sleep because you lost time for your training and had to make up for it overnight and you can't go back to sleep 'cuz you've only got one hour before you have to get up again so that you could beat Sai in getting to the kitchen first so you'd finally get some of that stupid cereal he keeps denying you of?!"

"Umm, close enough…. How'd you know?"

Sakura grabbed him by the collar.

"Maybe that's cuz the shit's been going on for TWO weeks now!!"

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing something. Hey, Naruto. The cereal's finished. Know where I can get some more?"

Naruto growled.

"No, Kakashi-sensai. Why don't you go, and ASK SAI!!"

**--XXX--**

**Well, that's the introduction to the story. Please review, I really need the support. I hope you like it. And don't worry, the other chapters won't be so short. **

**Again, hope you liked it. **


End file.
